Internal fixation of bone fragments on opposite sides of a bone gap, such as a bone fracture, is currently performed using a construct that includes metal plates and screws (e.g. Ti or stainless steel). Typically, holes are drilled in each bone fragment according to the design/geometry of the plate. The plate is then fixed to the bone fragments using the screws. Although state-of-the-art, this procedure has the disadvantage of being limited to the plate design when drilling the holes for fixation of the construct.